galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Endika
"They call me Endika.." Darth Lars Endika or known simply as "The Slayer" to his close work friends, was known as a "Sith Slayer" born around 120,BBY. During the time that the Old Republic fell and the Sith ruled the galaxy. Before Events Born on the stormy world of Gorrunku and he secretly trained to slay sith lords and Jedi. But he did the opposite, he slayed his enemies in secret. He later joined the group Rebel Origins Endika was later killed by the Mandalore police force after he failed to tell them his charges were dropped. Slaying His Own Enemies "You'll never get far! You shouldn't even live." "You never got anything right. Not ever." was a memory that haunted Lars all his childhood. So Lars in secret made a suit which hid his entire body in armour. One night he snuck into his enemies house and burned it down with everyone in it. A newsflash then happened with him on the TV, as Endika was at home in his normal clothes he watched as his old friends house burned. The reporter said "A person wearing dark armour was seen walking. He is being called the "Slayer" anyone who comes into any contact with him must stay away at all costs. He is extremely dangerous police claim this person is someone from this planet turned by hatred they say to leave the area right now." He turned the TV off and said "Excellent." He then hid his armour in his underground hideout and then used it to exact revenge on many people. He was wanted on 4 planets so he went into exile on Raxus. Then again moved to the planet of Maridun. In Exile After hiding for so long with his armour. He was living in exile on the planet of Maridun, living off anything he could find. Until one day one of his enemies who survived his attacks stood there and said "Hey 'Slayer". You remind me of Lars. Always running away." Endika walked up to him and took off his helmet and shocked his enemy named "Lerre" was stunned. "You! You became a murderer!?" "Of course. After all the things, that were said to me, why not?" Lerre then said "You know you're wanted on more then 5 planets? That's over 4000 police trying to find you!" "Why would you care anyway, you're the reason I killed most of my former friends and they know what is coming next." Endika pulled out a knife and said "Lets make it 6 planets." "Wait have a think about it! It was all a joke!" He then stabbed Lerre in the neck and took his clothes and said "Farewell thy enemy, let me join you in making sure you never see the light of day again." Endika boarded a ship and had to clear his name and be a free man. Clearing his name "I want to clear my name. And clear whatever I have to do to get away from the entire thing." The jury was surprised. Endika had placed his armour on to hide his identity. "It's The Slayer!" said one "OMG, it's really him!" said another. "I want to be acquitted of all crimes, murder etc. I want to continue my life." "Endika, since you captivated the Jury you are acquitted of all crimes you have commuted. Just promise us one thing. You will stay out of trouble and have a family. You will not have a second chance," "I understand. Thank you very much." The jury loved him so much he was cleared. Clone Wars During the Clone Wars, Lars had settled down to only minor crimes now. He knewin a time of hardship not many people could survive with out their dad. Lars married a young girl whom then was killed by Clone troopers during the later Clone War. Lars then found out he needed to hide and fast because of his past. It was creeping up on him. Endika then hid on the planet of Mandalore where later someone would ask him to join the Rebel cause. Rebel Origins After the clone Order 66 was issued, Endika was found by Marie Claire, when he was hiding on Mandalore. "Lars Endika" said MC. "Whose there? You're trying to scare me it is not working." MC then entered the room and said "No I am trying to recruit you for the Rebel cause. Help us take back the destroyed Republic taken over by the Empire. Please join Rebel Origins." said MC, Endika turned and said "Of course. I can get back at my enemies. I will help you. Just remember I'm not changing to your armour." Endika joined and never regretted it. Endika painted his helmet to a blue and left the rest of his armour alone and he wanted to make sure it was good. Death on Mandalore During whilst having a briefing on Mandalore, Endika didn't appear until he overheard gun fire from the distance, it was the police. They were coming to get him. "Oh Gundark!" MC then turned around and said "I guess you forgot to tell the Mandalorian authorities your charges were dropped? Didn't you?" Endika took off his mask and said "No..They are after 'Lars' I am now Darth Endika. I dropped Lars from my name after the charges were dropped. They must not of received the memo. This is something I have to do. Alone. Don't wait up." Endika put on his helmet and went outside. He said "Are you looking for me?" "GET HIM!" said the forces. Endika brought out his saber cane and struck down some guards. "Why are you after me? All my charges were dropped why do you want me dead?" "Because you are still a criminal here." Endika tried his best to strike down waves after waves of forces, but he was finally brought down when one shot him in the neck with an arrow. "He's down! Endika is down." said the final trooper. Endika was later found by Rebel Origins and buried on Mandalore and not given a legacy. Category:Sith